One Big Time Victorious War
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: Trouble comes to Roque Records when Hawk tries to bring Gustavo and Roque Records down. Can Big Time Rush and Victorious and survive Hawk and his army of talented stars? Can they survive the British Invasion? Is Tori really now one the enemy's side and will she take anyone with her? This is a sequel to Big Time Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**One Big Time Victorious War**

_**AN: Hey :) I'm here with my sequel of Big Time Victorious! Please Review if you want me to continue! I need at least five reviews for the nect chapter! I will be including the British Invasion part. Seems like no one minds. So thank you to MewIreland13, dillydill, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, and tori2001 for their OC's :) **_

_**Here is just an intro and a small preview of the drama to come! Remember at least 5 reviews to continue. So read and review please :)**_

_***Ali's POV***_

This is my only opportunity. I have to take it.

"Deal", I said and extended my arm to shake his and make the final deal.

"Good. We leave next week", he said while shaking my hand."You're eighteen now aren't you?"

"Yes", I answered simply.

"Good. Like I said we leave in a week get ready", He answered. His assistant gave me her card and told me they'd see me in a week. Then they walked away.

I'm just going to make the best out of this.

I felt like I just had made a deal with the devil.

_*** Lizbeth's POV ***_

It was a normal day. As normal as it can be in a small town in Minnesota. I never liked living in a small town. But once school was over. I was out of here. Hollywood. That was the dream. To make it big time. I was hanging out home when there was a knock at the door. I let out a loud sigh and went to answer the door.

"I'm coming!", I yelled. I opened the door and there stood a man in a suit and glasses and a blonde woman.

"How may I help you", I asked.

"Are you Lizbeth Garcia", the man asked.

"Yes", I answered.

"May we come in", the lady said in a strong British accent.

"Yes", I answered and made way for them to enter the house.

"We want to take you to Hollywood", the man said bluntly once we had been seated.

"What", I asked in shock.

"To be a huge pop star", he answered.

"But why me", I asked. "I'm from a small town."

"Why not you", he answered."We've seen the videos of you singing on YouTube."

"Also you've got the talent and without a doubt the beauty", he added.

Well... He did have a point.

" You're eighteen right", the women asked.

"Yes", I answered. "But in still in school."

"You'll go to school in Hollywood", she answered.

"So do we have a deal",he asked extending his arm.

"Deal", I answered and shook his hand.

"Good we leave in a week", he answered. He got up and the lady followed him.

"I'm glad we made a deal", he said.

"Me too", I answered. And with that they left.

All that in a day? Wow. I'm tired. Maybe a nap will help.

Get ready Hollywood because here I come.

_***Alexis POV***_

"So what's in it for me", I asked

"Chance to become one of the worlds biggest pop stars", he answered.

"So... I have to leave New York for L.A.", I asked.

"Yes", his assistant answered. "You'll be living at The Palmwoods. Home of the future famous."

"I like it", I answered.

"So we have a deal", he asked.

"Of course", I answered.

"Good then", he said." We leave in a week get ready."

"Fine", I answered. And with that the left my small NY apartment. I guess I could leave NY. The whole Broadway isn't working for me. I guess I could give Hollywood a shot. Better get packing. Wait. This apartment is so small I don't have to pack much. Thank god I get to leave this place. New York is seen as glamorous and fun. But truly it's expensive for a room the size of closet.

_***Alyssa's POV***_

Only opportunity. To meet Carlos Garcia. And well to become a singer too. But to be closer to Carlos mostly.

"So am I in", I asked.

"Yes", he said. "We leave tomorrow."

"Get ready", he assistant said."we need you ready."

"Fine", I said with a loud sigh. For Carlos Garcia. To meet Carlos Garcia! Now time for Twitter! I have to tweet this! Ah!

Hawk felt his trio of girls wasn't enough. He needed to crush Gustavo Roque and Roque Records! He needed to leave him in the dust! So he did what any genius had to do! He held a talent search. Caoimhe and Kian won as double went to L.A and meet Hawk in his studio. Hawk told them about his brilliant plan. Caoimhe hates it but pretends to like idea.

Kian however loves the idea. He will do anything for fame. No one will stand in his way!

Caoimhe and Kian had to move to Palmwoods and leave Dublin, Ireland.

Some go far to reach their dreams and these two are no exception.

_***Belle's POV***_

All I ever wanted to be was famous. Since I was small I would perform in front of her stuffed animals. I needed this. I wanted this. I lived in aLas Vegas. The heat was awful but other then that it wasn't that bad. Back to the point. When I went to L.A. on vacation with my parents, there I went to Hawk Records. I gave them my demo and they said they would get back to me . But that was seven months ago. I had lost hope. But now. Yes now. At this very moment the owner of Hawk Records, Mr. Hawk was sitting down in my living room talking with my parents. I was currently on my room waiting for my parents to call me back in the living room since they wanted to talk to Mr. Hawk alone.

"Belle come here", dad called from downstairs.

"Coming dad", I answered and made my way down the stairs quickly. I went into the living room. Where Mr. Hawk was sitting down along with his assistant and my parents.

"We've agreed to let you go", my dad said.

"Omg!", I said with excitements and went to give my parents a hug."Thank you dad and mom!"

"But", my mom said killing my joy.

"But what mother", I said cutting her of and letting go of her.

"But you're underage and you need a grown up", my father finished. Yup. I call them father and mother when I'm mad at them.

"So you're going with me", I questioned.

"No your sister Jessie is", my mother said. Yup still mad. I don't like my sister. I know harsh but you would understand.

"Mother", I said. "Jessie isn't exactly nice to me!"

"I'm sorry Belle", she said. " you're father and I can't leave work."

"But", I started before being cutoff by my father.

"This is the only way you can go Belle", he said.

"Fine", I mumbled. I guess I can put up with Jessie as long as I get to follow my dream.

"That's good news", Mr. Hawk said. "You need to get packing because we leave in two days."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Hawk and Ms...", I said trailing off.

"Call me Hawk", he said.

"And me Rebecca", she answered.

"Nice meeting you Hawk and Rebecca", I said. "Now I have to go pack."

You gotta make it big time.

And that's what Belle was about to do. Make it big time.

_**~Grace's POV~ **_

I have to get out of here! Sure Santa Barbara was great but my dream was Hollywood. Luckily I got the chance. I got signed by Hawk Records! Ahh! I still can't believe it! My parents agreed to let me go! In supposed to be staying at the Palmwoods! Home of the future famous! I hear it's supposed to be fun their! I seriously can't wait!

_**~Tori Weaver's POV~ **_

I might be only be only twelve but I have talent. I do a lot if acting and singing in plays. About a month ago a man that goes by the name of Hawk was watching me act in Hairspray. I got the lead of Amber even though in just twelve. Well after the show he talked to my parents about the chance of signing with his record label. They agreed only as long as my

brother Luke came along. I don't mind him. I mean he is extremely over protective. But what older brother isn't? All I know is soon people will be hearing my songs on the radio!

_***Hawk's POV***_

Plan going as planned. But what else would you expect from a genius! Ali is going to be easy to manipulate. Plus she'll cause drama. She has a past with one of those boys. Lizbeth, the overall package. Beauty, brains, and power. She'll also cause a bit of drama. I mean, she has a past with one of those boys as well as her cousin. And then there is Alexis, the failed broadway star. She has the voice, talent, and ambition. Alyssa is perfect! She is willing to do anything to get to Hollywood. Then there is sweet Caoimhe. She is too independent. We're going to have to work on that. Then there is Kian, there is ready to do anything. He without a doubt will help. Then Belle, who looks like she'll do anything for fame. Then there is beautiful Grace. A little bit too happy, but with great ambition. And Tori Weaver, the youngest but definitely the one with one of the most powerful voice. And we can't forget our main superstar, Tori Vega.

We just finished picking everyone up and we were on our way to the Plamwoods. Where better to keep my superstars then in Gustavo's singers territory. Rebecca went to sign all the kids in there room along with anyone they might have brought. I didn't want to be seen anywhere near that place so like the genius I am I stayed in the car.

"All signed in sir", Rebecca said as she came back into the limo.

"Perfect", I said. "Driver lets go."

"Yes, sir Mr. Hawk", he answered and he stepped on it.

"The plan should start falling into place fast", I said laughing evilly."Caw!"

_**~Ali's POV~ **_

I loved it here! Better here then in the cold in Minnesota. It's warm and I love it! I'm rooming with my younger cousin Liz. We both got the opportunity to come here to L.A. and we took it.

"Ali", Liz said running into my room." Let's go to the pool!"

"Sure why not", I answered. "Let me find my bikini."

"Hurry go change", she yelled as she went into her room to change.

I looked in my suit case and found a red bikini with white polka dots. I quickly changed into it and slid on a pair of short shorts and made my way to the living room. My room was a white with black. It actually looked pretty. I went into the living room and found Liz putting on her sandals.

"Go find towels", she commanded." Please."

"Fine", I answered and made my way to my room for mu suit case, there I pulled out two towels. I walked back into the living room to see he ready to go. I handed her a towel and we exited the room on our way to the pool.

_**~Kendall's POV~**_

I was currently sitting with the boys, May, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre. We were brainstorming ideas for a song.

"Dude", James said breaking the silence. "I heard a lot of people moved into the Palmwoods today!"

"Really", I asked being semi interested.

"Yup", he answered.

"It's true", Katie answered. " I just saw some of them in the hallway."

"Maybe now their is a girl my age to talk about boys with", she continued.

"Now of you excuse me I'm off to the pool", she said she re exited 2J.

"That was weird", Robbie said.

"Not as much as you", Rex joked.

"She different",Jade said plainly

"Let's go to the pool", I asked."Maybe we can get more inspiration."

"Fine", everyone mumbled.

~skip~

The lobby wasn't as crowded as usual. I guess many people where at auditions. Only a few people where out by the pool. Guitar Dude, Lighting, Jo, and Camille and two girls in sunglasses.

We made our way to Jo and Camille and sat down next to them. We talked for a while and then we got back to work. But then James interrupts again.

"Guys", he said." Is that Ali and Liz?"

"No way", Logan answered.

"Who knows", Carlos answered and took a bite of his ice cream sandwich.

"I don't know", I answered. They did look a lot a like except one of the girls hair was lighter.

"Should we go ask", James asked.

"I don't know", I repeated.

"Wouldn't hurt", Logan stated.

"Who's Ali and Liz", questioned Jo.

"Umm... someone", Carlos answered as he quickly got off the chair into the direction of the girls.

"Umm Hi", I said as the girls looked up.

"Hi", answered the girl with light brown hair.

"If it isn't the boys",the other girl in glasses answered.

"Yeah", answered Logan. "You a fan of BTR"

"I guess", answered blondie, even though she's not blonde I thought it would suit her.

"Yeah", answered the other girl."No hard feelings toward ex's right Ali?'

"None at all", answered Ali.

"Wait", James questioned. "Ali? Liz?"

"The one and only",answered Liz.

"Who else can it be", Ali responded.

Looks like our ex's are back into our life...

_***(to be continued)***_

_**Who's ex's are they? Out for reveange or what? Any suggestions for future ideas for this story. I love to hear your ideas and thoughts.**_

_**Remember at least 5 reviews to continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ex's Come Back To Haunt You

_**One Big Time Vivtorious War**_

_**AN: Hey :) I'm here with my sequel of Big Time Victorious! Please Review if you want me to continue! I need at least five reviews for the nect chapter! Seems like no one minds. So thank you to my cousin Liz who doesn't have an account but is hopefully reading this and MewIreland13 for a lot of help. :)**_

_**I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious and One Direction and Olly Murs. If I did I wouldn't be on FanFiction i'd be with them.**_

_**Remember at least 5 reviews to continue. So read and review please :)**_

_***Ali's POV***_

Liz and I were sitting down on chairs pool side when we noticed four very familiar boys .

"Liz is that them", I asked as a secretly peaked at the boys under my sunglasses.

"What", she asked and then looked their way.

"Looks like them", she continued as she went back to sun bathing.

"What are we going to do", I questioned.

"Nothing", she said. "At least for now. Calm down Ali. It's nothing"

"I guess you're right", I said relaxing a bit. "I guess I'm just worried about the past we had with them."

"Forget it", she said. "If they bring it up. Well you know. We talked about it."

"Okay", I said as I took a deep breath and relaxed. I went back to relaxing and then I noticed them coming our way.

"Look", I said. "They're coming our way."

"Act cool", she said.

"I'm am cool", I responded. "And I can totally act cool."

"Okay then show me", she said.

"Umm Hi", Kendall said awkwardly as we looked up.

"Hi", I answered simply.

"If it isn't the boys", answered Liz. How does she have so much confidence. Seriously. I'm going to ask her to help me with that.

"Yeah", answered Logan. "You a fan of BTR"

"I guess", I answered. Truthfully I was. I mean I can't forget about him.

"Yeah", answered Liz.

"No hard feelings toward ex's right Ali", she asked me.

"None at all", I said with confidence. Wow. That felt good.

"Wait", James questioned. "Ali? Liz?"

"The one and only",answered Liz.

"Who else can it be", I responded. God I love this whole confidence thing.

Can you say awkward...

_***James POV***_

We were relaxing by the pool when I noticed that the two girls sunbathing pool side looked familiar. I asked the guys and they said we should go say hi any way. Well it turned out it was them. I can't believe we are seeing them after three years. I hope they keep the past in the past. I know something happened. But I don't think the four of us want to relive that. It needs to stay in the past. I know these two girls. And if there is one thing they're good at it's revenge. Trust me I would know.

"What are you two doing here", questioned Kendall.

"Making our dreams come true", Liz responded." We got signed with a record label."

"That's great", Logan said with a smile.

"I guess you can say we're making it big time", Ali said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it", Carlos said when it finally came to him."That's funny!"

"Ha", Ali laughed."Thanks Carlitos."

"I've missed you guys", Carlos said. "I miss my old pranking buddies!"

"We missed you too Carlitos", Liz responded.

Suddenly both got up and gave Carlos a hug. Which he seemed to be enjoying. Even though she's my Ex I'm not going to get jealous. I have May now. Oh yeah May and I have been dating for two weeks now.

"What about me", joked Logan.

"Of course Logan", Liz said and she went to give a hug.

"Never can forget you Logie", Ali joked.

"No Ali remember its Logie Bear", Liz joked.

"Ah yeah! Logie bear", Ali said with a smirk and went to hug him.

"Never really liked that nickname", Logan said mumbling.

"We were the only ones to get away with it in middle school", Ali responded as she pulled aways from the hug.

"Yeah", Logan said laughing."The memories."

"Why are you two so quiet", Liz questioned referring to Kendall and I.

"Yeah", Ali said. "We don't have cooties promise. Don't tell me you still believe in that."

"Of course not", Kendall answered with a smirk.

"Come here then",Liz said and went to give him a hug.

"Come on James", Ali said and she came to hug me. I gladly hugged back.

Then Liz came to hug me and Ali hugged Kendall. I guess this is a reunion. Then things went bad.

"Hi guys", Jo said. She had come along with Camille, Cat, and May.

Seriously!?

_***Jo's POV***_

What. Was. That. All. About? Why are they so secretive? Seriously.

"What's going on", I questioned.

"Who knows", Jade answered.

"What", Camille said, "those girls just hugged them!"

"What", I said and turned my attention to the girls hugging Carlos then Logan.

"It doesn't bother you Cat", I asked the ditzy red head.

"Nope",she said giggling. "Carlos can have friends that are girls!"

"What about you May", Camille asked her.

"What", May asked as she lifted her head. She had been writing something in that notebook.

"Does it bother you to see James with those girls", Camille asked again.

"Umm... Not really she answered", she answered. "I don't see why it would bother me."

"Let's go", Camille said. She pulled May's and my hand along. Cat followed happily skipping behind.

"Hey guys", I said. They turned and looked at us.

"Uh.. Hey", Logan answered awkwardly.

"So who are your friends", asked Camille nicely.

"This is Ali", Logan said pointing at the girl with light brown hair.

"And this Liz", he said and pointed at the girl with sunglasses on.

"Hi", the girl with light brown hair answered who I'm guessing is Ali.

"Hey", answered the other girl with sunglasses on, who I'm guessing is Liz.

"I'm Camille", she said extending her arm "Logan's Girlfriend."

"And I'm Jo", I said introducing myself. "I'm Kendall's Girlfriend"

"This is is May", James said. "My girlfriend."

"I'm Cat", she said giggling."I'm going out with Carlos!"

"Can we be friends", Cat asked the girls.

"Um why not", Ali said smiling.

"Of course", Liz said smiling. Cat ran to give them a hug like they'd been best friends forever.

"We are going to have so much fun", yelled Carlos."The old group is back!"

"Well nice to meet you guys but we have to go", Liz said. "Right Ali?"

"Yeah", she answered quickly." Lot of unpacking."

They gave the guys a hug and with that they left without saying anything else. I have a bad feeling about them. Maybe I'm just jealous.

_***Caoimhe's POV***_

"Kain", I asked my brother,"what are you doing?"

"Watching music videos", he said in a duh tone and took a sip of his coke.

"Seriously", I questioned.

"Have to see music videos for when I make my own", he answered.

I was looking out the window down at the pool. There was a group of guys talking with two of the girls we would be working with. Don't really remember their names though. There is this really cute guys with dirty blonde hair. I was staring at him when he looked up at me. Damn. Look away look away! I stared into his eyes and then was interrupted by my brother. It always has to be him.

"This stupid t.v. isn't working again", complained my brother.

"I'll be right back", I said. "I'll go tell Bitters."

"Hurry up then Caiomhe", he said as he sat back down.

Stupid Bitters. Im going to flipping kill him when I get my hands on him I thought as I stormed down to the lobby. He gave us a faulty TV. Home of the future rich and famous. Yeah, right. Rich and famous my butt.

When I get to the lobby ,Bitters wasn't there. Coward.I lean against the main desk and tap my main fingernail on the desk impatiently. Coward.

Just then a small girl with red hair brighter than mine tied in pigtails skips into the lobby holding a small pink stuffed pig toy.

She looks at the pig and giggles.

Then she sees me and skips over to me.

"Do you like pigs?" she asks.

I raise an eyebrow. What the hell?

"Uhh...yeah."I say.

The girl giggles."My names 's yours?"

"Im Caoimhe." I say smiling. I have to admit,the girl is really nice despite her ditziness."Cat's a cool name!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she pouts.

"Uhh..." i'm taken aback by this. "Nothing at all!"

"Oh Kay Kay !" Cat smiles. "See you later Caoimhe!"

She skips away.

I look after her smiling.

I think we could be good friends.

_***Alyssa's POV***_

OMG! I'm at the Palmwoods! Ahh! Where BTR stays and more specifically Carlos Garcia! Carlos freaking Garcia! I just love him! He's so adorable and cute! Ah! Okay I'm fangirling too much. I need to calm down. Okay. Breath in and out, In and out. I was currently walking around the Palmwoods getting to know where I'm staying when I bumped into him. Yes him! Ah! I'm calm on the outside but I'm dying inside.

"Oh I'm sorry", he said as he stopped briefly."I have to go I'm looking for my friend James."

"It's okay", I said trying to act cool.

"You're new aren't you", he asked. "What's your name?"

"Yeah and my name is Alyssa", I answered.

"Well see you around Alyssa", he said."I have to find James."

"I'm Carlos by the way", he added.

"Sure", I answered with a smile."and nice to meet you Carlos."

"You too and bye", he said. And he started to run away again.

"Bye", I yelled after him.

I. Just. Met. Carlos. Garcia.

How am I not dead yet!?

_*** Belle's POV***_

"No", I yelled. "I get that room!"

"Why do you get it", my sister Jessie asked.

"Um let me think", I said. "Because of me we're here in Hollywood! "

"So you wouldn't be here if I want here", she said as he placed her hands on her hips.

"Ugh", I yelled."Fine! I'll get the other room!"

"Glad it worked out", Jessie said as she went into the room.

Gosh. I hate her. Seriously can't believe I'm only here because of her! Ugh! Why couldn't I be sixteen!?

_***Grace's POV***_

Ah! I'm in Hollywood at the Palmwoods! I L-O-V-E it! I'm sorry but I like it here better then Santa Barbara. Their is a lot of cute boys here! Like those cute BTR boys. To bad there all taken. When I was walking in there was a really cute guy with amazing hair! Too bad he was holding a girls hand. But who says I can't try. I mean. Soccer has a goalie but that doesn't mean you can't score. Right? Maybe is time I scored. I'm going to give it a try.

_***Tori W. POV***_

I hate how I'm here with my brother Luke. But I couldn't be here without him. He's overprotective and I'm only twelve! Imagine when I'm older! Luke is overprotective! Well decided to go for a walk. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry", I said quickly.

"It's okay", said a girl around my age. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Um... yeah", I answered.

"I'm Katie", the girl said introducing herself.

"I'm Tori", I said extending my arm for her to shake. Which she glady accepted.

"Nice to meet you", she said. "We should totally hang out. There not many girls my age."

"Of course", I answered. I needed to make at least one friend.

"I have to go", she said. "My mom is probably looking for me. I know her."

"Yeah sure", I answered. "My older brother Luke is probably looking for me."

"Well bye", she said waving and passing by me.

"Bye", I said and waved good bye and made my way to my room.

_***Alexis' POV***_

This apartment is so big! Ten times bigger then my apartment in NYC! The living room is the size of my old apartment! More closet space which means shopping! Yes! I am going to enjoy this! Maybe I'll meet a cute guy here. Hmm... Definitely need someone in my life.

_***Ali's POV***_

I can't believe we saw them. After three years. After three years of seeing them! I never thought we would see them agian. I spent months thinking about what had happened. Months of being single because I thought everything was okay. Months filled with a broken heart and nights crying myself to sleep.

"Liz I don't know how you faced him", I asked as we went into our apartment, 3A.

"It was so hard for me", I added.

"It wasn't easy for me either you know", she said. It probably wasn't. We went through the same pain.

"I know", I mumbled. "They have girlfriends now."

"I know", she said. "After all those years."

"It's going to be okay", she added. "I know you just broke up with Riley last month. It's hard."

"It's just that Kendall", I said before being cut off by Liz.

"I know Ali", she said taking a seat on the couch."You've gotten over him. Now stay over him."

"I know it's hard though", I said."After all that happened."

"Yeah I was there", she said. "I've gotten over James. Now stay being over Kendall."

"Don't let any of those feelings return", she added."It will just hurt you in the end."

"I know", I said with a loud sigh.

"It's going to be okay", she said. "There is a lot of cute guys here. Not just Kendall or James. Find them or let them come to you."

"You're right", I said with a smile.

"When am I not", she said."I'm a genius!"

"Hey did you see Kendall's girlfriend", I asked."Looks like she hates us."

"Who cares", she said. "They don't matter."

"I guess you're right",I answered.

_***No One's POV***_

Next morning was going to be everyones first morning at Hawk Records. They all got dresses nicely and waited for Rebecca to pick them up. Soon they were at Hawk Records where Hawk explained his master plan. Everyone pretty much seemed to agree with it. First step was letting Roque Records know who they are dealing with. And that meant walking into enemy territory. Hawk wanted this to be an all out war. He wanted Gustavo to know he was going down, and exactly by who. Hawk was going to have fun with this. Much fun. Gustavo can't know who his singers were until one of there singles was ready. He already had perfect songs for all of them. Now it was just time to record. Because Hawk was going to take down Gustavo and Roque Records and bring down Big Time Rush and Victorious.

"Nice to see you all here", Hawk said. Everyone was currently sitting down on chairs around the table in the business meeting room.

"I'm glad I'm going to be working with you", he said. "You know the plan. Take Gustavo Roque down."

"First off get in pairs of two", he continued.

Quickly teams were formed. Ali and Liz, Caiomhe and Kain, Alexis and Belle, Tori W. and Grace.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hawk", said Tori Vega walking into the business meeting room.

"No problem Tori", he said."Seems like you don't have a partner."

"Umm... Yeah", she answered. "Who do I go with."

"Anyone want to make it a group of three", Hawk questioned the rest.

"She can be in our group", Liz spoke up.

"Yeah she can totally be in our group", Ali spoke up.

"Uh.. Yeah of course",Tori said as she made way towards the two girls I

"Good",he said."These are going to be your duet partners."

"Yes", Ali spoke as she high dived Liz and Tori.

"Remember we're going to bring down Roque Records", Hawk said.

"You'll be mentored by celebrities", he added. "How does One Direction sound? How about Olly Murs?"

"Yes, I love it", Ali added.

"It's a pleasure being here", said a boy with curly brown hair who we can all guess we know who he is.

_***At Roque Records***_

"Has anyone heard anything of Tori", asked Gustavo.

"Nope", Beck said simply.

"Nada", Robbie added.

"No", Cat said giggling.

"Who cares", Jade added."I don't."

"Sorry but no", Andre spoke up.

"We lost Tori and now-", Gustavo said before being cut off by Carlos.

"The British are coming", he yelled running into the studio."The British are coming!"

"I know Carlos", Gustavo said. "We have to deal with The New British Invasion also."

"Gustavo don't worry", Kendall said. "We have this."

"Gustavo", yelled Kelly running into the meeting room. "It's about Hawk."

"What about Hawk", Gusatvo asked suddenly turning his attention to his assistant.

"He signed a whole bunch of singers", she said out of breath. "I don't know who they are though."

"What", yelled Gustavo."At least some of my singers are already famous. This isn't a threat to us."

"Yeah but", Kelly said beforing being cut off.

"But nothing", he said. "BTR and May are already famous. And I'm working on Victoious, okay?"

"We have to deal with the New British Invasion first", he continued. "We'll deal with Hawk later, okay!"

He's hoping it's only The New British Invasion... Hopefully...

_**Any suggestions for future ideas for this story. I love to hear your ideas and thoughts.**_

_**Remember at least 5 reviews to continue.**_


	3. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey :) This is just an authors note.

I'm extremely sorry. EXTREMELY sorry for not updating. I'm having major writers block. Seriously large writers. I have no inspiration at all. I don't know why. I guess I just have been a bit upset. I'm in a funk, I guess. According to my sister.

So, I was wondering do any of you have ideas? If you do, send me that idea or comment it. Or you can write that part send it to me in a PM. And if it goes along with the story i'll edit and add it. :)

Anything would be amazing :)

I will give credit to the people who write that. Don't worry I won't take credit.

Again so sorry. I'll try to get some inspiration and start writing again.


	4. Your Past Will Hunt You

_***i'm going to include 1D and LM and TW and Cher Lloyd. There will NOT be any couples in between any of them.* **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 1D, LM, TW, Cher Lloyd, BTR, Victorious or any of the songs. It's clear what I do and don't own. Consider this story disclaimed.**_

_**I'm going to answer Guest:**_

_**This is the sequel. I needed to include them to add more drama. They all have a purpose for this story. A purpose that you have to wait to read in later on **_

_**Thank you to everyone who helped me. Sorry for grammar or spelling, I'm on my iPod.**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM! **_

_**- Ali's POV - **_

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

One Direction was standing less then two feet from me. Two feet! It took all my strength to not start freaking out then and there.

"I would like to introduce you to the biggest boy band in the world", Hawk said. "One Direction."

"Bigger doesn't mean better", I heard Caoimhe mumble next to me.

"Did you say something", I heard Lizbeth whisper to me.

"I didn't. Caoimhe said something", I answered whispering. "I don't know what."

"Oh okay", she whispered back.

"These boys will mentor you", Hawk spoke. "They'll help you become the next big thing!"

"Now get to know each other", Rebecca added. "We have important business to take care of."

"Yes we do", Hawk said. "Caw!"

With that both Hawk and Rebecca exited the meeting room.

"That was weird", Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"You get used to", Liz answered.

"Yeah. He does that a lot", I added.

"A lot? That an understatement", Caiomhe smirked.

"True", Tori said laughing."He seems to do it a lot!"

"Whatever", Louis said. "Let's start practicing and getting to know each other better."

I sent a quick text message to Liz as the guys kept on telling us about themselves.

**To: Liz**

**IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM! THEY'RE REAL! OMG! THIS IS AMAZING! **

**From: Liz**

**Umm... Of course they're real. And please don't embarrass yourself.**

**To: Liz**

**Kay. Promise I won't.**

After that they just started to talk with the other. Not giving much attention to our group, I started talking with Tori and Liz about what songs we could sing to find out or position in the whole group.

"How about we sing Impossible by Shontelle", Tori asked.

"I like it", I answered with a smile.

"Yeah", Liz added. "Maybe we can add in Spanish?"

"Yeah", Tori answered with enthusiasm. "That sounds amazing."

"What are you girls planning on singing", asked someone with British accent from behind.

"Umm... Impossible by Shontelle", answered Liz as we turned around and came face to face with Zayn Malik.

"That's a great song", he answered with a smile.

"And we're gonna sing a few parts in Spanish", I added.

"Sounds great", he answered. "Though I don't know Spanish."

"Then you should learn", Liz said with a smile.

"You should teach me then. I have to go", he said. "But I'll be back to help you."

"It's fine", Tori answered as he walked away.

I just made conversation with Zayn Malik and didn't freak out. This is a new one for me.

_**-Next Day-**_

_**~James POV~**_

"That was amazing", Kelly praised as we finished singing 24/7

"Nice jobs dogs", Gustavo said. "You didn't mess it up."

"Thanks Gustavo", Kendall answered sarcastically.

"Guys come quick and watch this", Cat said running into the recording room and running out again.

We all quickly followed her to the meeting room which had a tv inside. In the room Cat, May, Andre, Jade, Beck, and Robbie all watched the tv closely.

"Is it time to heat up the music charts", the TV announcer said. "Hawk records seems to think so!"

"Hawk records released a statement saying they have signed a lot of talented artist that will be heating up the charts soon", she continued on TV.

"We'll show you a few clips of the press conference that happened earlier", her partner said.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to Hawk Records press conference", Hawk spoke from a podium onstage in front of many media sources.

"We'd like to welcome our new talented artist to the Hawk Records family", he continued.

"I have faith that these artist we just signed will heat up the charts", he answered with a fake laugh.

"Without a further a do I'd like to introduce Tori Vega", he said as Tori made her way up to the podium and shook his hand. She then took a seat on one of the chairs on stage.

"What the", Jade blurted out as she threw a water bottle in the direction of the TV which missed it by a bit.

"Tori no", Cat said in a small squeaky voice.

"Lizbeth " Hawk continued on tv. Then my ex walked out. The last person I expected to walk out.

"Wait. What", I suddenly blurted out.

"Ali", he said as he continued to talk during the press conference. And then Kendall's ex walked out.

"No way", Kendall blurted out."What the!"

He continued to announce more artist. Most of them we had seen briefly around the Plamwoods.

"That's my friend", Cat blurted out when Hawk announced a girl named Caoimhe.

"What do you mean", Robbie questioned.

"I met her at the Palmwoods lobby desk when she was looking for Bitters", Cat answered like it was nothing.

"You can't be friends with the enemy", Jade said in a bitter tone.

"Aww... phooey", Cat answered pouting.

With that we turned our attention back to the TV in which Hawk announced that he was glad he signed his new artist and that the press conference was now over.

"Gustavo breath", Kelly instructed to to Gustavo who stood in shock looking blankly at the TV screen.

"Breath", she repeated as she made her way towards him cautiously.

"AHHHHHH", Gustavo let out a loud scream. Everyone's hands immediately went to their ears. Three minute later his tantrum was over.

"I think I'm dead", Cat said loudly.

"Me too", May answered raising her voice.

"How can this happen", Gustavo yelled. "Hawk signed Tori! Tori! This isn't fair!"

"I always knew Vega was a trader", Jade answered removing her hands from her ears.

"I need to figure this out", Gustavo yelled.

"I can't let Hawk beat me", He added.

"Oh but I did", Hawk answered as he walked through the door of the meeting room.

"Who let you in", questioned Kendall.

"The receptionist", he answered nonchalantly. "It's so easy to get in here."

"Where are your "stars", then Hawk", I asked with with a smirk on my face and adding quotation marks when I said "stars".

"In the studio practicing and writing songs", He answered laughing.

"Wow so professional", Logan said with sarcasm. "Leaving them alone."

"No you see they have a bit of help", he answered.

"You're assistant", Carlos asked laughing.

"No", he answered."One Direction."

"What", Gustavo yelled.

"What the", I yelled.

"Yay", Cat yelled happily."I love One Direction."

"Yes", Hawk answered. "I think it times for the British Invasion."

"Bye", Hawk spoke as he exited the meeting room."I'm too busy taking you down Gustavo."

"I promise you I'll take you down", He continued. "I'll take Roque Records, Big Time Rush, Victorious, and unfortunately May dow."

"Your always welcome to join us May", he said to her emphasizing the word always. "Caw!"

And with that he exited the room.

"What are we going to do", everyone asked at the same time.

"I don't know", he yelled."But we'll figure it out!"

"Okay everyone calm down", he said taking deep breath.

_**-Three Days Later-**_

_**~Kendall's POV~ **_

Everyone was still a bit on edge knowing that Hawk was planning to take Roque Records out along with us. I was a bit on edge too. But I knew that we could get through "Team Hawk" and this British Invasion. I hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Ali. James hasn't had an opportunity to talk to Liz either. They both seemed to busy in the studio at Hawk Records. Barely being seen around the Palmwoods. I wasn't paying attention until I saw a horrible seen. I saw Jo talking with Jett around a table. They were laughing and seemed too comfortable.

"Ahem", I said faking clearing my throat as I stood infringing of them.

"Oh hey Kendall", Jo answered smiling.

"Umm... What are you and Jett doing", I asked trying not seem jealous.

"We have to do a movie together", she answered.

"Yeah Kendall", Jett responded with an eye roll.

"I'm...umm...just curious", I answered stammering. "Yeah! Curious! I'm just curious!"

"Kendall it's not what it seems", Jo said with an eye roll and walked away with Jett trailing right behind her like a lost puppy. What the heck just happened?

"History is repeating itself isn't it Kendall", I heard someone say behind. But I knew who the voice belonged to.

"What do you mean", I asked Ali.

"Oh! Seems like you have a bad memory Kendall", she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Poor you can't remember."

"I still don't know what your talking about", I answered giving her a confused look.

"Sure you do", she answered sarcastically. I could practically see her roll her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Shouldn't you be in the studio", I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's our day off", she answered nonchalantly. "I think you should be the one practicing. Either way your going down Kendall."

"I don't think so", I answered smirking as I stood up.

"Oh really", she said stepping closer.

"Yes", I answered smirking stepping closer.

"This is a bit to close too close for me", I added.

"Me too", she said."You know being ex's and all."

"Yeah",I said before being cutoff by Tori.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt...but Ali we need to practice", Tori said as she walked up to us.

"Um.. Sure.. I thought we weren't since its our day off", Ali answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Let's go", Tori responded and motioned for Ali to follow her.

"This isn't over Knight", Ali said as she followed Tori.

"I don't expect anything over then that", I answered.

With that they left. Without Tori saying goodbye or anything else.

_**- Caoimhe's POV-**_

I saw the mini stand off between Kendall and Ali. As soon as I saw Ali leave with Tori I made my way towards Kendall to tell her I'm on there side. I made my way towards him.

"It's funny isn't it", I finally decided to speak.

"What do you mean", he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"How much she wants to take you down", I answered taking a seat.

"How is that funny", he asked as he took the seat from across from me.

"How badly she going to keep on wanting it because she gonna fail", I answered and waited for his response.

"What do you mean", he finally asked. "Aren't you with Hawk Records?"

"I'm on your side", I explained. "I truthfully hate Hawk Records. I'm only there because my brother."

"Really", he asked.

"Yeah", I answered. "Hawk focuses on those three the most. Tori, Liz, and Ali."

"Why", he asked getting more and more into the conversation.

"I don't know", I answered truthfully. "He probably thinks out of everyone they'll be the ones to succeed the most."

"How do I know your on our side and this isn't a trick", he asked his eyebrows furring a bit.

"I'll prove it", I answered.

"How", he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see", O answered and walked away.

"I'm Caoimhe by the way", I said turning around and facing him.

"I'm Kendall", he answered and as I walked away.

_**Hi guys. So I'm sorry for not posting this chapter. But May, my awesome amazing friend did. My computer got hacked on YouTube and they blocked it saying it was homeland security and I called homeland security and asked them about it and they told me it was a scam. So be careful on YouTube. Hopefully they'll fix my laptop soon**_.

Bye for now. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5 My Little Phony

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 1D, Cher Lloyd, BTR, Victorious or any of the songs. It's clear what I do and don't own. Consider this story disclaimed. **_

_**I want to thank the amazing MewIreland13 for helping me out. She is basically my co-writer and I'm not complaining. She's helped my through writers wrote parts of the chapter. So thank you to her. **_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **_

_**LOOK BELOW! DON'T IGNORE! **_

_**-Tori's POV-**_

As soon as I saw Ali and Kendall talking I wanted to go and interrupt. I was sitting by the pool kind of far from them. But at first I was hesitant. Then I saw there little stand off which seemed more like flirting to me. I quickly got up and made my way their direction. Now I was leading Ali to my new apartment 5A. I opened the door and walked in. Ali following a few steps behind.

"What was all that about", Ali questioned furiously as she sat on the couch.

"What was what", I asked innocently but obviously lying.

"Why did you say we have to practice", she answered with an eye roll. "And interrupt us."

"From what kissing", I asked sarcastically.

"No", she answered with a loud sigh.

"Seemed like it", I answered shrugging my shoulders as I sat across from her.

"Please be realistic", she answered me.

"Stay away from Kendall he's trouble", I warned her. "And he's dating Jo Taylor."

"Please. All I want is revenge", she answered smirking. "I know he's trouble."

"Wait", I asked. "You know Kendall?"

"Yes", she answered simply.

"How", I asked. I was getting curious. I didn't know anything about this!

"It's for me to know and you to find out", she answered shrugging her shoulder.

"Come on tell me", I pleaded. I need to know this. It might work for my advantage.

"Nope", she answered standing. "Stay out of my business Tori. And keep your mouth shut about what we just talked about."

"Fine", I answered after a few seconds. "Whatever you want."

And with that she exited my apartment. So much for practice.

I have to admit. I'm a bit jealous.

_**Caoimhe's POV-**_

I walked away from my conversation with Kendall smiling. I couldn't believe i'd just talked to Kendall Knight of BTR! He was waay cuter in the flesh...but i'd never admit that to anyone. I felt sorry for him though. It was obvious Jo was cheating on him.I knew because the same signals and signs happened to my mate Ashlinn last year. Truthfully I've never had a boyfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss yet...

When I got back to my apartment I almost fainted in shock. There on the sofa,flirting with Kian was Cher Lloyd. CHER LLOYD! To be honest,I wasn't a big fan of Cher. But I was shocked all the same to see her sitting there.

"Oh hi there!" Kian said cheerfully,jumping up from the sofa and throwing a friendly arm around my shoulders. "I didn't know you were gonna be home early!" I shivered when his arm went around my shoulders. It was so un Kian-like it creeped me out.

"Uhh...yeah." I mumbled. "Cher this is my sister Caoimhe. Caoimhe...well you know who Cher is.."

"Hi Caoimhe,so nice to meet you! I've heard about you from Kian!" Cher cheerfully said.

We made small talk for a few minutes then left. But not before Kian had her number and a date planned for tomorrow.

"Sweet I got Cher Lloyd's number-"

Kian never got to finish his sentence as I slammed my bedroom door. I sighed as I flopped down onto my covers. I peered down at the pool . Kendall was there,but he had his back to me. He had made up with Jo because he was kissing her. I sighed as I watched the couple.

Why am I so...jealous? I wondered.

_**-One Week passes-**_

I had to prove myself. I had to. And I knew what I had to do.

"Umm... Can I go get a water bottle", I asked as we where in dance training.

"Go", Rebecca answered with a sigh.

"Thanks", I answered as I made my way out of the dance studio.

Instead I made my to Hawks office which was currently empty. He was supervising the dance practices. Soon I was inside Hawks office. I looked for the folder he put everyone's songs in. There was the folder of registered songs and the folder of unregistered. I grabbed the unregistered folder. Inside of the folders were the perfect songs i was looking for! I grabbed the disc from the unregistered folder since didn't want them to get in trouble. I quickly found the perfect songs. I put the folders back and quickly exited the office before anyone caught me. I rushed to my bag and put the CD's in there. I need to give it to them now. I went up to Hawk acting sick so he hopefully believes and lets me go.

"Um... Hawk can I go home", I asked.

"Why", he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not feeling well", I said grabbing my stomach. "I just threw up."

"Go", he finally said sighing. "Go before you get anyone sick."

"Thanks", I said acting queasy and grabbing my stomach for extra points.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of Hawk records. I got a taxi made my way to Roque Records. We got there in a matter of minutes. I paid the can driver muttered a quick thank you and ran inside Roque Records. But was soon stopped by security.

"I'm sorry miss", the security said stopping me. "I can't let you through without a pass or appointment."

"But I-I have an appointment", I stuttered a bit.

"Let me check", he said sighing.

"When he wasn't looking I made my toward the air vents. Perfect. I could totally fit and sneak around. I quickly opened the vent and climbed in. It was so dusty in here. I think it's time for someone to clean them. I crawled around in the vents looking for them. Then I heard voices getting closer. Soon I was over the room in which Gustavo, Kelly, and Kendall were in. Perfect. It's now or never.

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

Gustavo ,Kelly and I were discussing what to do about the British Invasion when we heard a voice whispering from the air vents.

"Hey,up here!"

"AAH!" we all jumped and looked up. And I saw a familiar face in the air vents.

"Caoimhe?!" I asked in

disbelief.

"Well,duh,who else?" she said,putting beside the air grate cover and jumping down.

"CAOIMHE?!" Gustavo and Kelly both yelled.

"Umm.."Caoimhe frowned."Yeaah, I thought we already established that..."

"CAOIMHE FROM TEAM HAWK?!"Gustavo yelled again,veins showing up on his forehead in anger.

"You have some explaining to do Kendall..."Kelly said in a eerily calm voice.

I gulped.

"I-It's not like that!" I said,standing beside Caoimhe. "Caoimhe is on our side. She wants to spy on Hawk for us."

"Oh yeah?" Gustavo asked."What if SHE'S spying on US for HAWK?!"

I fell silent and looked at Caoimhe. Gustavo was technically right..

"I'm not spying on Hawk! I hate Hawk!" Caoimhe protested. "I'll prove it!"

She took three discs out of her pocket and put them on the table.

We all looked at them.

"Hawk Records TOP SECRET FUTURE HITS?" My mouth fell open.

"These are supposed to be really hard to steal!" Kelly said.

"I know,right?" Caoimhe said,grinning.

I sighed,took the discs,and put them back in Caoimhe's hands.

"Caoimhe it's really sweet of you but...we can't take these." I explained.

"Hear me out!" Caoimhe said.

She laid the three discs in front of Gustavo.

"These are songs from Hawk's files. Songs he was planning to give to other members of Team Hawk. Song number 1:The Way." Caoimhe pointed to the first disc."Originally meant for Tori Vega, but what Hawk doesn't see is that ,her voice range doesn't go well with that song. It would be best suited for someone who can really hit the Mariah Carey kind of high notes."

She pointed to the second disc. "Song number 2: Mirrors. Originally meant for my poor excuse of a brother,Kian. His voice range is just too creepy...for this song. JT was going to put this on his album but it got rejected-"

"Who's JT?" Kelly asked.

"Justin Timberlake." Caoimhe said.

"Anyway ,I suggest that BTR sings Mirrors. Song number 3:You Don't Know Me." Caoimhe said pointing to the third disc. "That song was meant for me,but I don't like the song. It might be best suited for someone with real spunk...if that makes any sense. Last disc song number 4:Black Heart . Originally meant for Liz,but I think it would suit May Rivera better."

Gustavo was slient. "You know what...these could make good number 1's. " I said grinning at Caoimhe. She grinned back but was she..blushing?

"And we do want to take down Team Hawk...what do you say Gustavo?" Kelly asked.

Gustavo said "...You know right? These could be great hits for my dogs." He nodded at Caoimhe ."Welcome to the winning side Caoimhe."

"Yes", she said smiling. "By the way you really need to clean your vents."

"Umm... Why did you go through TW vents", Kelly questioned her.

"Security wouldn't let me through and well...it was the next best option", she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh okay", Gustavo said. "Don't worry from now on you're on the list."

"Good", she answered."I don't want to go through anymore air vents unless necessary."

_**-Beck's POV-**_

We were all still in shock after finding out Tori was on Team Hawk. It was completely unbelievable.

"I still can't believe Vega betrayed us", Jade said.

"I can't believe it", Andre spoke up shaking his head.

"I know", I added. "I'm in complete shock."

"Same", Robbie added.

"Your friend Vega isn't so perfect anymore is she Beck", Jade asked my with a smirk.

"I don't know what to think anymore", I said truthfully. "I'm just-"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get", I said sighing and getting up from the couch. When I opened the door there stood Tori. I'm not going to lie I was in shock.

"T-Tori", I questioned.

"Um...Yeah", she answered. "I um..came for my iPod that I left here."

"Y-Yeah. It's...umm...in here", I answered. I quickly went to go get it from my room.

"What do you want Vega", Jade asked. "Did you come to stab us in the back even more?"

"No! I came for my iPod", she answered rolling her eyes.

"I didn't want to betray you guys", Tori said ending the awkward silence.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Vega", Jade answered smirking.

"You know what believe what ever you want", Tori said grabbed her iPod from my hand and made her way out.

This was going to be even harder to fix now.

_**-Alyssa's POV-**_

I wasn't exactly to happy when I found out we had to compete against Roque Records. Which means I have to compete against Carlos. I mean... I don't want to! He's my idol! This sucks! I was taking a walk in the Palmswoods parks when someone knocked my down.

"Ow", I muttered grabbing my elbow.

"I'm so sorry", begged a very familiar voice. It couldn't...

Yup. It was Carlos Garcia! Okay. Alyssa. Breath. Breath. Don't freak out. Don't.

"I-It's o-okay", I stuttered. Smooth Alyssa. Just smooth.

"Are you sure", he questioned sadly.

"Yeah", I answered with a smile. "I'm okay. Promise."

"Okay", he said smiling now."I'm Carlos!"

"I'm Alyssa", I answered.

"Nice to meet you", he said.

"Carlitos! Where are you", said an extremely cheery voice.

"I'm over here Cat", he answered. A red headed girl skipped/walked over to us.

"What are you doing", she asked cheerfully.

"I was saying sorry to Alyssa because I accidentally pushed her", Carlos explained.

"Kay Kay", she answered giggling.

"This is Cat", Carlos said introducing us. "My girlfriend."

"Hi", I answered with a smile. He has a girlfriend...

"Hey", she said running up to hug me.

"Cat! Carlos", said another voice. "You're not supposed to talk to the enemy!"

I knew who that voice belonged to. Jade West. She was infamous in the Palmwoods. No one dared to boss her around or anything. Not even the Jennifer's.

"We...um...have to go", Carlos said grabbing Cat's hand and walking toward Jade." Bye Alyssa."

"Bye", I muttered. Great. Just great.

_**To be continued...**_

_**LOOK BELOW! DON'T IGNORE! **_

_**HEY! Thanks for being patient. I'm sorry. My laptop is now fixed! Yes! But I'm sick now. I'm losing my voice, I have a sore throat and cough and fever.**_

_**IF YOU READ THIS CAN YOU PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S AS A GUEST. AS LONG AS YOU COMMENT.**_

_**IM THINKING OF DOING A VCTORIOUS & BTR CROSSOVER APOCALYPSE STORY! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Liars, Liars, Everywhere!

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: You guys should know what's mine and what isn't. So consider this disclaimed.**_

_**I have a new co author MewIreland13 ! :) Credit goes to her for writing majority of the chapter! The ones she wrote will have a " * " by the POV and mine will have a " - "**_

******* Kian's POV*******

After dance practice,I rushed home to my apartment,eager to change out of my sweaty dance clothes for my date for Cher.

Things had gone so well on our last date that we had made plans for another one. Caoimhe had left the apartment but she said she was sick...Meh. Caoimhe was a feisty kid. She never went to bed unless she was really ill.

I got changed and went down to the lobby.

Cher was standing in the lobby looking feisty in her red dress.

"Hey babe." I said kissing on the cheek. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

I took her hand and helped across the slippery pool surface.

Guys and girls were looking at us enviously. Score one for Kian. I thought grinning.

Cher and I had a great date but as we said goodbye in the lobby,I saw four very attractive girls checking in to their rooms that looked HOT! The blonde one in particular. It took all my strength not to stare at the blonde girl.

When Cher was gone,I freely stared her down getting into the lift.

Two hot babes in one place?! Hubba hubba!

******* Tori's POV *******

I'm watching the season premiere of Pretty Little Liars when my phone beeps. I check the screen.

**To:Tori**

**From:Rebecca**

**Hi Tori,please come to the studio ASAP. It's urgent. Thanks, Rebecca x**

I frowned at my cell screen then a bubble of panic forms in my stomach.

I quickly grab my purse,switch off the TV,and leave my apartment. Pretty Little Liars would have to wait. Because no threat from A was more scary than the possible thought of my chances of my dreams of stardom being crushed.

*** ****Ali's POV**** ***

"And she told you Kendall was trouble and he was dating Jo,right?" Lizbeth asked.

"Yeah! And then when I said I know Kendall,she tries to get her perfect little Latina nose into my business!" I said.

Me and Lizbeth were hanging out in our shared apartment gossiping about Tori. I was still miffed about her trying to tell ME to stay away from Kendall! As if I didn't know that he was bad news! I'm his ex,for flip sakes!

Suddenly both our cells pinged. Me and Lizbeth both looked at each other then looked at the new text.

**To:Ali**

**From:Rebecca**

**Hi Ali,please come to the studio ASAP. It's urgent. Thanks, Rebecca x**

"I got a text from Rebecca." I said.

"I know. I got the same text,she wants us to go to the studio right away." Lizbeth said.

"Let's move it then!" I said walking out of the apartment.

*******Alyssa's POV*******

I was hanging out at the smoothie bar with Grace,staring at Carlos and Cat hanging out poolside.

"It's soo not fair! I finally move into the same hotel as Carlos Garcia and he has a girlfriend! And Tiger Beat said he was single!" I moaned taking a sip of my strawberry smoothie.

"Well,everything you see in the gossip magazines isn't always true." Grace shrugged,biting into a granola bar.

"I know but still it sucks." I pouted.

Just then my phone beeped. Grace's did the same.

"Ugh,it's probably Jessie."she said to me,rolling her eyes.

"Its probably my mom." I groaned.

**To :Alyssa**

**From:Rebecca**

**Alyssa, come to the studio NOW. Rebecca.**

"Hmph." I snorted. Well,THAT was very rude. "I got a text that I need to get to the studio pronto." I said to Grace.

"Me too I'll go with you." she said.

*******Tori *******

I was chilling on the couch when I got a new text from Rebecca.

**To:Tori W.**

**From:Rebecca.**

**Tori W go to the studio NOW.**

**Rebecca.**

I rolled my eyes and sent back a reply text saying I would be there ASAP. Once I got past Luke. Ugh. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi it's me Katie,want to prank Bitters with me?"

"Ummm...sorry I can't. Maybe later?"

"Why not?"

"Because my producer wants me in the studio."

"Oh...ok."

Katie hung up. I got up and went to Luke's room where he was watching a baseball match.

"Hey Luke can you drive me to Hawk Records?" I asked him."Do you have a text saying your'e needed there?"

I rolled my eyes and showed him the text.

"Then yes."

Me and Luke left the apartment a few minutes later.

_*** **__**Caoimhe's POV **__*****_

Kian was doing his "homework" watching girls dance about in music videos. Or at least he was until he fell asleep on the couch with a can of soda,drooling.

Ugh. I looked at him in disgust. How did I ever end up with a slob like him? Just then my phone beeped. Kian's did too. Kian woke up mid-snore.

"Wha?" he looked around the room frantically.

"Kian,your phone is beeping you eejit." I snapped. "Huh...oh yeah. I got a new text."

We both checked our screens

**To:Caoimhe,Kian**

**From:Rebecca**

**Caoimhe. .Now! **

"Huh,not Hawk. Rebecca." Kian says,yawning. "Have you ever noticed how cute she looks with her hair pinned up?"

My mouth falls open in shock.

"Kian,what the f-" I began to say,but Kian cuts me off "Yeah yeah I'm dating Cher,I know,but who says I can't comment on how hot a girl looks?"

"Because she's your GIRLFRIEND!" I snap in frustration.

Kian gives me a cynical half-smirk."We aren't exclusive. Now you excuse me,i'm going to make myself presentable for the ladies. I'll only be a few minutes."

I roll my eyes as he leaves the room.

When we get to the meeting room, everyone is talking nervously. Not to mention Tori and Ali glaring at each other while Liz shifted awkwardly in between them.

Rebecca came in rubbing her forehead with her notebook under one arm and a glass of water with paracetamol tablet fizzing in the other.

"Hello everyone." She said giving us giving a strained smile.

"Hi Rebecca!" Tori smiled at her.

"Why did you text us instead of Hawk?" Liz asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Tori W. asked.

Rebecca took a sip of her water and didn't' answer.

"Don't question Rebecca too much,she's not feeling too good today." Harry said,entering the room.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Great,One Direction were here. British technically Niall was Irish but he wasn't much better. But I became curious when the others didn't enter. I frowned. Weird. The other guys always followed Harry around.

"Where are the other lads?"I asked.

Something flickered over Harry's face before he answered "They're doing other stuff."

Hmmm...that answer was vague. Something was going on here and I intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Anyway" Harry continued,"Rebecca called all of you today for a reason. Take a look at this."

Harry switched on a clip on the ultra-modern tv.

"They said it couldn't be done,but it has been achieved. Gustavo Roque is the first record producer in history to have four consecutive gold-record selling number 1s. " The pretty blonde reporter on screen said.

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Mine dropped open in shock,so did the other's. Harry looked grave. Rebecca growled under her breath like an animal and took a sip of her water.

I tried not to show the delight on my face. . PLAN HAD WORKED!

They started to show the music videos of the songs on screen.

Halfway through the second video,Harry paused the TV.

"I think we all know what this means." He said gravely.

The room went berserk with angry yells.

"ENOUGH!" Rebecca yelled eventually.

The room fell slient.

"We didn't pick you so you could get beaten by some talentless nobodies!" Rebecca snapped. "We picked you because each and every one of you has star potential! Tori W,what did you give up your role for and Alexis,what did you leave New York for?"

"To become the next big thing." they both mumbled.

"Exactly! Ali,Lizbeth,didn't you come halfway across the country to achieve your dreams?"

Ali and Lizbeth both nodded.

"And we came all the way from Ireland to achieve our dreams,right Caoimhe?" Kian grinned at me.

I nodded in agreement.

"So all of you came here for a reason and-"

I zoned out for the rest of her speech. It didn't matter now anyways. No matter how much they tried ,they were seriously thrown by Roque Record's surprise comeback. I was proud of myself.I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces as I walked into Roque Records this afternoon. Epecally Kendall's...

**-****Kendall's POV****-**

We were currently celebrating the success we had gotten with the songs Caiohme gave to us. At first it didn't feel like true success but everything was fair in this "war". They had started it and well we were determined to win.

"They said it couldn't be done,but it has been achieved. Gustavo Roque is the first record producer in history to have four consecutive gold-record selling number 1's." A blonde reporter on screen said.

We all turned our attention to the TV screen. They were currently praising our new singles and Gustavo.

"Good job Gustavo", Griffin said praising Gustavo on his success.

"Good job to all of you", he continued referring to us. "Don't let me down."

"Thank you", we all responded with a smile.

"Now. Party's over", Griffin stated. "Go make me more 1 hit singles."

"Kidding", he added with a laugh."We'll leave that for tomorrow."

"Yeah", Gustavo answered with a fake strained laugh.

"Kendall", James said making his way over to me along with Carlos and Logan.

"How did you help Gustavo come up with such amazing songs", Logan praised me.

"I-I um... Y-you k-k-know I just w-wrote them", I stuttered.

"That's great", Carlos said giving me a hug.

"Yeah", Logan said.

"Hey Logie", Camille said arriving going straight to Logan and giving him a hug.

"It's too bad Jo couldn't make it", she answered shrugging her shoulder.

"Why", I asked. "She said she would probably make it."

"She has a work dinner she couldn't miss", Camille answered simply.

"Oh", I said sadly. "She...um...didn't tell me."

"It was last minute", she added quickly. "She called me so I could tell you because she thought you might be busy."

"Okay", I responded with a fake smile.

**-****Caoihme's POV****-**

I'm in the meeting room at Hawk Records the following morning,waiting for the others to arrive. Hawk had called another emergency meeting. My eye notices the folder on the table. No one is around.

I quickly go over to the folder and open it hoping for files that will take down Hawk.

And recoil back in horror.

I find my hands shaking as I pick up the picture. There in the picture is a tall man with black hair,green eyes and slanting cheekbones in a chic business suit. He has his arm around a tall slender woman with red hair up in a topknot,and green eyes wearing a black waistcoat over a short white button up-blouse. That's all I can see in the picture because it's taken from the waist up. The background is Hawk's office.

Underneath it says in Hawk's writing: Jeff and Marisa Connell,Assistant CEO'S.

I took a picture of it with my phone and I snapped the folder shut quickly,slipping back into my seat breathing shakily.

Why does Hawk have a picture of my dead parents in that folder? I wondered. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I quickly gained control of my normal breathing pattern as the last person I wanted to see walked into the room.

"Hawk." I tried to keep my voice normal and my breathing regular as he walked into the room. "Where are the others?"

"There will be no others." Hawk's tone was icy cold. I knew that the game was up immediately. "This meeting is only between you and me."

"Fine,then what is this about?" I put my Converse up on the table.

"You gave the songs to Team Roque. I knew that right away. I would like to clarify whether they bribed you or you did of your own accord." Hawk said.

"I offered them my services." I replied.

"Why did you dare defy me?" He asked.

I looked into Hawk's eyes. Really looked past his shades and into his real eyes. "Because i'm not afraid of you and what your'e going to do to me." I said.

Hawk took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. Then he walked over to the window outlooking the L.A landscape.

"You sound just like your mother."

My mouth dropped open. "M-my mum?"

Hawk nodded."She used to work here once you know.I was only becoming the man I am today firing employees left right and centre. I'd always see your mother calm down a shaking employee after i'd yelled at them. And one day it was your mother herself that got into trouble. She had broken a few of my music awards while clearing up. And when I asked her what she had to say for herself..." His expression softened. "She said the exact same thing you said to me. That she wasn't afraid of me or what I was going to do to her. I was shocked at that statement. No one had ever told me that before..." Hawk to my surprise chuckled. And not like an evil person. Just a normal chuckle. "And ironically her daughter is telling me the same thing 20 years later. Funny how time goes by..."

Hawk said.

"My mother never told me about you. I knew she was in the business industry... but not the music business industry..." I said ,trying to make sense of it all.

"But...how do I know it's not a trick? To make me stay at Hawk Records?" I said.

Hawk hesitated then showed me the folder. I looked at the photo my breathing shaky. "Your parents...just a few years before they left Hawk Records." Hawk said.

I put the folder down on the table.

"Even my parents did work at Hawk Records...I'm still leaving. That's what this meeting was originally about right?" I left the room,leaving Hawk standing there looking out the window.

As I got in the cab to Roque Records a million questions were running through my mind. Whatever had just happened,I had to put it out of my mind and focus. I was recording my first single today and i had to be on top of my game.

**-****Later On The Day****-**

After our little meeting happened we all returned to the Palmwoods. The rest were hanging out together and decided to take a stroll in the Palmwoods park. I was calmly walking down the empty path when I saw to familiar figures in the distance. I saw a blonde hair girl leaning towards Jett, Whose face I saw. Then their lips met and I saw the face of this mystery girl. Which wasn't exactly a mystery. I snapped a quick picture and made my way back to my apartment. What I just captured was pure gold and was going to work to my advantage!

I returned in a daze to the Palnwoods after my little meeting with Hawk. What did he mean? This was more confusing then anything! I didn't notice that I had made my way to the pool area and sat down in a chair. I took out my phone to look at the picture I had captured last night. If I showed it to Kendall he might be so great full that... Well who knows. Without thinking I set my phone done. Then Kendall called me over. He was hiding in a bush with his little bush hat.

**-****Tori's POV**** -**

"Okay. Can you stop giving me a death glare", I said. "We have to work together."

"Whatever ", Ali just muttered in response.

"We should be the ones upset", Liz spoke up. Referring to herself and me. "We had our songs stolen."

"Yeah", I agreed. "You still have yours. We don't!"

"We have to do something about it", I continued.

"I agree", Liz said. "We can't let them get away with this."

"But what", I asked.

"I don't know", Ali finally spoke up.

I saw Caiohme get up quickly running over to a bush. Weird. Though she never struck me as "normal". She always so secretive. She left in such a hurry she left her phone behind.

"I'll be right back", I said suddenly making my towards the phone. Maybe she had something to hide.

"Sure", Liz answered never looking up from her phone.

"Whatever", Ali said still looking at her phone.

I quickly grabbed the phone and made my way back before anyone could be suspicious of anything. I sat down like nothing happened and opened the phone up. And I found the picture that might help me solve a problem I've been wanting to solve in a long time. Perfect. Just perfect!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I love your feedback! :) **_

_**Just a small heads up, I might take longer to update since I need to write chapters for my other 2 stories for my Clique stories. And I'm going to Cali. But I'll do my best to update :)**_

_**I'm still sick so MewIreland13 wrote majority of this! Thanks so much to her!**_


	7. NOTE

This is a quick note with an apology.

I'm SO sorry!

I've just been distracted with school. I have 3 AP classes. 1 Honors. Plus yearbook. Plus trig., which I have always struggled in math.

I have half the chapter written. Should I just post that?

Does anyone even read this anymore?

Should I evan continue?


	8. Chapter 6 It's Only Right If I Hurt You

_**It's Only Right If I Hurt You Too**_

_**-Authors note on the bottom! Make sure to read! Please! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: You guys should know what's mine and what isn't. So consider this disclaimed.**_

**- Caiohme's POV- **

.M.I.S.S.I.N.G.

I can't find it anywhere! I've looked everywhere in the apartment! Ugh! It's not here! It had the picture! The picture! Why!? This always happens with my luck!

**-Tori's POV-**

Perfect. Perfect! Things couldn't be better! Now I just have to figure out when and where to use it.

**-Ali's POV- **

"So that's the plan right", I asked Lizbeth again.

"Yes", she answered."And it's genius!"

"Well it was my idea", I answered smirking.

"Which we both came up with", she responded with an eye roll.

"Yeah but it was my idea", I answered.

"And our plan", she answered.

"I guess you're right", I said giving in.

"Let's stop arguing and wasting time and let's go", she responded.

"Okay", I answered fixing my blonde wig and glasses.

Part of our master plan was to wear skinny jeans, a blazer, glasses and a blonde wig to get into Roque Records. A disguise basically.

With that we walked into Roque Records and made our way toward the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you", the receptionist answered in a fake cheery tone.

"We're Griffin's personal assistants", I answered professionally. "And we're here to prep for his 3:00 pm meeting with Gustavo Roque."

"But it's 1:00 pm", the receptionist said with a frown.

"We know", Liz answered. "But we have to be here early to make sure everything is per-fect!"

"But Mr. Roque and Kelly aren't here at the moment", she countered.

"Well can we see the meeting room then", I responded with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

This lady isn't backing down at all.

"Fine", she answered after thinking for a minute. "Go right straight and then make a right. It's the 2nd door."

"But only for a few minutes",she added.

"Perfect",I answered smiling.

"Come on let's go", I said to Liz and grabbed her arm and pulled me towards the meeting room.

As we passes the meeting room we saw a office with a plaque on the side that said "Gustavo Roque"

"This is it", Liz said whispering to me.

"Let's do this", I responded.

We made our way to the office and checked if it was unlocked. Lucky for use the door was unlocked. We opened the door and entered and closed it carefully behind us.

"You look over there, I look over here", she instructed.

I quickly got of my daze and quit staring and the gold records on the wall and got to work.

"It's not over here", I said putting back the pile of paper work. After looking for 5 minutes we needed to hurry before anyone got suspicious.

"Look", she said suddenly and I made my way toward her. Where she was standing in front of a pile of folders.

"Is this it", I questioned.

"I don't know. But let's find out", she answered.

We looked inside the folder and found a few songs.

_Take A Hint_. Love it.

_Honeymoon Ave_. Sounds okay.

_Fix A Heart_. I guess it works.

_Make It In America_. Works for Tori I guess.

_Made In The USA_. I like it.

"I like these five lets go", I instructed.

"Fine", she answered. "I have three that I like."

We grabbed the songs we wanted and stuffed them in my bag. We tried to clean everything as neatly as we could. We were about to leave when someone was entering the office.

"Get under the table", I whisper yelled. Pulling her down under the table with now time for further explanation.

"Dude, I still can't believe she helped us get those songs", exclaimed a voice that was a guy.

"Carlos", another answered. "Why don't you just scream it to the world!"

So that guy was Carlos.

"Logan", Carlos answered with a sigh. "It's only us in here. Or maybe there are aliens", Carlos exclaimed.

Logan. Crap. I don't like we're this is going. They're in here! Sh-

Wait. He said just said 'I can't believe she helped us'.

Who the heck helped them?!

I knew they weren't smart enough to steal songs.

"Where's Gustavo", Kendall asked,

"Probably polishing his new gold records that we earned him", James answered.

With our songs!

"Have you guys seen to of Griffins assistants", asked the receptionist who attended us in the front.

"Umm...No", answered Kendall. I think...

"Well they're not were they said they'd be", she answered with a sigh.

"You boys tell me if you see them", she continued. "Okay?"

"Okay", the answered together.

With that the door was shut again.

We have to get out of here!

"Weird, I didn't see anyone", Kendall said. "Let's go look."

"Fine", the guys responded and I guessed followed him out since I heard the door shut.

"Let's go", I said and grabbed Liz's arm and the songs and ran. Ran without stopping and looking back. That's until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry", I yelled in a fake voice without looking back. Only once and a while to see if Liz was still behind me. We finally made it outside.

"That was so close", I breathed heavily. I wasn't really the athletic one out of the two of us.

"Yeah, I know", she responded. "You have the songs?"

"Yeah", I responded. "Let's go."

"Okay", she said.

**-Hawk's POV-**

"How can this happen", I yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry sir", Rebecca pleaded. "I don't know! I have no clue!"

"You're useless sometimes", I continued.

"I'm sorry sir", she continued to plead with me. "I promise I'll find out."

"Mr. Hawk", the voice of my annoying receptionist came through the intercom of my office.

"Yes", I responded bitterly.

"Ali and Liz are here to see you", she continued. "They say it's very important."

I don't want to deal with stupid teenagers right now. Even if they're going to be making money for me.

"Let them in", I finally responded.

"Okay sir", she responded.

"You're lucky that there was an interruption", I said directly to Rebecca.

She didn't even get a chance to respond since we were interrupted by... what's their name again... well... who cares.

"How my I help my two future star", I greeted them.

"We stole some songs", the light haired brunette blurted out. I think her name started with an A?

"Way to be subtle Ali", the other girl rolled her eyes. Her name started with an L I think?

"I'm sorry Liz", mumbled Ali.

"What do you mean you girls stole some songs", I responded. "That's illegal."

Like I care. As long as they're hits I'll take them.

"We stole them from Gustavo Roque", Ali said handing over a folder.

"Hmm... Gustavo Roque", I laughed. "You girls are genius! Why can't the others be like you two?"

"Thanks", they said simultaneously beaming of pride from my approval.

"He stole ours, we steal their", I continued laughing.

"We found something else out", Ali blurted out.

Way to kill my joy. Possibly.

"What was it", I asked curiously.

"We found out someone gave them the songs", Liz responded.

"Who", I yelled.

"We don't know", Ali responded. "We know it's a girl. They didn't say her name."

"I have a very important mission for you two", I said calming down.

"Of course", the responded.

"But what's in it for us", Ali asked.

"If you do this right", I responded. "I'll launch your careers before all of them."

"Even Tori", asked Liz.

"Even Tori", I responded with a sinister laugh.

Vega can wait if these two will be doing my dirty work.

"Deal", the responded simultaneously.

**-Kendall's POV-**

We were watching some sitcom on TV in 2J. After that some Hollywood gossip show came up and I decided to leave it. Next thing I knew I was confused. Confused because they just said on TV that Jo was rumored to be staring in this new British sitcom. Along with Jett! I mean for all I care he can move to England. But Jo, No!

"What's that about", I blurted out. "She never told me anything about it!"

"Calm down", James said. "It could all just be a rumor."

"But it also could be true", I countered.

"But it couldn't", Logan responded.

"It could", Carlos countered.

"Why don't you go ask her", James responded

"Fine", I sighed and got off the couch and made my way out.

The elevator door opened and I made my way in only to find Jo with two suite cases.

"Your leaving", I said with hurt obvious in my voice.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what", I asked.

"Us", she responded with a sigh.

"What do you mean", I asked getting angry by the minute.

"You don't love me like you used to", she answered with her voice raising a bit.

"What", I asked annoyed. What does she mean I don't love her as much?

"Do you really want me to explain", she answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes", I yelled. I then did something I shouldn't. I pressed the red button to stop the elevator.

"Kendall", Jo yelled. "What th-"

"Look", I said interrupting her. "Your going to explain to me what's going on. I don't care if I have to stop the elevator a hundred times."

"You don't think I notice right", she sneered.

"What do you mean", I asked even more confused.

"Don't act dumb Kendall", she yelled.

"I'm not", I yelled back.

"Clearly", she sneered with sarcasm in her voice.

"What going on", Bitters voice interrupted the heated argument.

"The elevator will be fixed soon", he yelled. "Don't panic. Or answer because I won't hear you."

"Jo just tell me", I yelled with frustration.

"You don't think I notice you still have feelings for Tori", she yelled. "I see you when you sneak looks at her at the pool."

"That not true", I yelled. It was.

I know I still had a bit of mix feelings for Tori. I guess she had a lager impact then I thought.

"What about your ex", she responded.

"What ex", I questioned. She couldn't know about Ali. She couldn't.

"I heard you talk about her with the guys once", she yelled.

"So that's the past", I countered.

There was NOTHING between Ali and I. If anything I dislike her now. I hate what she's become.

"I can't take it anymore Kendall", she responded with a tear or two streaming down her cheek.

"I'm sorry", I respond in a whisper.

"Don't", she answered wiping the tears away.

"We need a break", she continued. "So you can think. And me as well."

"So that's it", I questioned. I noticed my voice cracking.

"Yes", she answered wiping away some tear. "At least for now."

"So your actually leaving for Britain", I questioned.

"Yes", she answered. "I need to take this opportunity."

"Bye", I mumbled.

I lifted my head as I noticed the door beginning to open up.

"Bye Kendall", she said.

And with one last hug she made her way out the elevator and out my life. Unknown if it would be for awhile or forever.

_**Sorry it's so short! I promise to write more! I have so much going on. School, AP classes, thinking about the future, volunteering. I'll try to write more because I love it but I just don't have much time. Sometimes I don't have time to sleep. But ILY guys for sticking with me and reviewing the story. **_

_**Any suggestion?**_

_**Please Review! It would make me so happy!**_


End file.
